Full Moon
by Sunnygirl40
Summary: Raegan Fisher has grown up and promises herself to make other people see it including Embry Call her long time crush. When he finally notices her things seem great until a vampire seeks her through her dreams. Okay I suck at summaries just R&R pleazzzz!
1. Stupid Mistakes

Chapter 1 The Accident

**Ray POV**

I clicked my pen rapidly on my desk eyeing the clock. Mr. Clark babbled on and on about our history lesson. I started chewing on my lip anxiously awaiting the final bell. My friend Hailey looked up from filing her nails and rolled her eyes at me. It was almost summer vacation in La Push Washington and I welcomed it gladly. Being seventeen I only had one year left and I would leave high school and never, never come back.

The final bell pierced threw my mental fog as I quickly gathered my books heading to my locker. I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

I turned to see Hailey my closest friend at school. I didn't really understand why because Hailey and I were complete opposites. While I was quiet and reserved she was loud and demanding. I always dressed modestly and didn't talk much to boys. Hailey on the other hand was a different story. She always said "if you got it flaunt it."

"Hold up sister," she said, linking arms with me, walking to my locker. Hailey began to talk about the latest high school scandal as I listened half- heartedly. I frantically opened my locker shoving my books in my bag. "Hey," Hailey cried shrilly demanding my attention.

"What," I groaned.

"Ray you gotta chill. Get that head out of the clouds," she said rumpling my hair. I shook her off and straitened my ponytail.

I followed Hailey out to her brand new Porsche and got in the passenger side. That was another thing we didn't have in common. Her parents were extremely rich while I didn't even live with mine. Hailey blasted the radio as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Why are you so grumpy?" she asked. I shrugged. "You're ruining my buzz. I mean summer is here! Days at the beach, sleepovers, parties and boys." she said happily. She stared at my face trying to read me. "I got it your love sick," she laughed.

"Yeah that's it," I said sarcastically. "You better call up doctor love," I continued rolling my eyes.

"Like I said chill Ray," Hailey sighed. "You'll see Embry soon enough." Embry Call was my best friend since I was twelve when I first moved here, from Las Vegas, after being taken away from my parents. I had kind of a rough childhood. My father was in and out of jail so I barely knew him. My mother always called ne her 'oops child'. When I had no one Embry had always been there. I always wished we were more than friends but obviously he didn't share the same feelings. I punched Hailey's arm lightly.

"What?" she asked. "I don't get you Ray. Why don't you just date Embry all ready?" she questioned. "If you don't I might have too," she stated. "He is so yummy," she said licking her lips.

I laughed. "Embry and I are just friends," I said.

"Sadly," Hailey added. I sighed and nodded.

"Agreed," I agreed.

She pulled up to my house and we walked inside. I pulled out a carton of milk shaking its contents as Hailey looked at me determined. "You want some milk?" I asked but Hailey ignored me.

"You need a plan," Hailey stated.

I snorted. "A plan seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah how do you think I get all the boys? It's not just looks Ray," she said. "But I've got those too," she said spinning around to showcase herself.

"No thank you Hailey," I ended. Hailey whined but I stopped her. "Embry obviously doesn't feel the same way," I stated hating the words that left my mouth.

"Whatever," she said scooping up her belongings. "Don't' say I didn't try to help," she said loudly slamming the front door. I sighed knowing Embry would never feel the same way in a million years.

I paced around the kitchen glancing repeatedly at the clock. Twenty minutes and Embry would be here like always right on time. I decided to go upstairs and freshen up. I looked in the mirror frowning at my reflection. I was average height with straight and long brown hair. My eyes were a light brown and my skin lightly tan. Everything about me screamed ordinary. I sighed stepping away from the mirror looking for a ponytail holder.

I always wore my hair up due to the fact it always seemed to get in the way. I heard a loud knock at the door. I threw my hair up racing down the stairs to get the door. I opened the door to the highlight of my day Embry Call. He stood casually smiling down at me.

Seeing him was still a shock after five years of time for getting used to him. He was tall and I mean freakishly tall like 6 foot 5. His face had happy eyes hidden behind his unruly black hair. His eyes were warm brown as well as his tan skin.

"Hey Ray," he said enthusiastically. I ran to his out stretched arms. He encircled me with his arms. I felt the heat of his body and inhaled smelling him.

"Hey!" I heard someone pout. "What am I chopped liver?" Embry chuckled into my hair releasing me. I sighed and saw Quil Ateara with his arms crossed.

"Hey Quil," I said laughing and walked over to peck him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and hurried inside heading to the fridge motioning for them to follow.

"Whatcha got to eat?" Quil questioned. Embry chuckled as I rolled my eyes. They were always hungry.

"How about spaghetti?" I asked and they both nodded. I reached into the cabinets getting out the pasta.

"So anything exciting happen today?" Embry asked munching on some chips.

I shrugged. "If you consider listening to Hailey banter about high school drama then sure," I said. Embry snorted. I grabbed some tomatoes from the pantry to put in the pasta. I got a cutting board and a knife and started whistling while cutting the tomatoes.

"Be careful," Embry warned eyeing the knife in my hand.

"I can handle it," I said jerking away from Embry's helping hand. One thing that bugged me was his need to treat me like a child.

Quil laughed stuffing his face with more chips. "Yeah be careful Ray you don't want to get a paper cut," he said in mock horror. Embry ignored him and continued to watch my hand carefully.

"Can you stay late tonight," I asked praying he would say yes.

He shook his head to my utter disappointment. "I'm going hunting with the boys," he stated quietly. I nodded and sighed, the usual. Embry hunted all the time with his friends in the woods. I'd asked him time and time again if I could come but he quickly said no it was too dangerous.

I sifted through the drawer and carried the boiling water to the sink to drain the pasta. I heard a loud crash outside and that's when I slipped. I jerked forward. The scalding water landed right on my stomach. I yelped from the shock. I dropped the pot and noodles went flying everywhere. I threw off my shirt which was drenched in the hot water burning my skin.

"Dammit," I cried. I turned remembering I had company and quickly grabbed a dish towel to cover my bra. Embry was already at my side looking at the burns. They stung but not as much as my face from embarrassment.

"Embry put his arm around me and whispered, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded unable to speak from embarrassment. Quil cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I guess dinners off," he stated receiving a glare from both me and Embry. "I'll leave you to it then," he nodded toward Embry and awkwardly went out the front door.

"Why don't you go umm… change," he said quietly. I nodded and shuffled slowly up to my room face glowing red. "I'll have an ice pack ready," he shouted from the kitchen. I walked into my room and shut the door locking it. I threw the dish towel at the wall and sank to the floor.

I may be the clumsiest and stupid person I know. I could feel a lump in my throat growing but I quickly swallowed it down knowing I'd have to face Embry. I stood up shakily examining my burns. My arms weren't too bad but my torso was red and it stung. I poked at it watching the red disappear where I touched.

I sighed swallowing back tears and quickly pulled on an old baggy T-shirt. I decided I might as well face him now. I trudged wearily down the stairs to find the glass and noodles gone from the floor. Embry was grabbing ice from the freezer. The ice was melting in his hands and he was cursing in frustration. I smiled slightly.

I walked over and gently pushed him aside grabbing a handful of ice. I wrapped in a towel and placed it gently on my stomach. I winced at how cold it was but sighed at the relief it brought.

Embry cleared his throat. "Do you need anything else?" he asked. You I wanted to say. I felt the tears start to well up again so I simply shook my head.

"You should get to hunting," I said my voice cracking but forcing a smile. He sighed and nodded. He grabbed me and gently held me in a hug. I sighed wishing I could stay like that forever. I closed my eyes and nuzzled against his chest.

He released me and smiled. "See ya tomorrow. Try not to get yourself killed," he said sternly. I laughed half heartedly and he smiled. I watched as he walked to the forest and left me in the dark.


	2. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to my first day of summer vacation. I walked downstairs in my tank top and shorts. My brother Devon was sitting at the table drinking coffee. I lived with my brother and his fiancée Abby. Since I was little my parents had been out of the picture I guess you could say.

"Morning Devon," I said ruffling his bed head. He shook me off mumbling his greeting still half asleep. I walked to the cabinet getting out some Cheerios and popping them in my mouth.

"So I saw you broke one of our pots last night," Devon grimaced. I blushed smiling.

"How did you know," I asked quietly.

"It's in the garbage. I'm not stupid ya know," he said chuckling. I sighed rolling my eyes. It reminded me off last night and I blushed again. Maybe Hailey was right I did need a plan. Wow, I sound like I'm in middle school, I thought shaking my head.

"Where's Abby," I asked.

"At work," Devon replied. "I'm going to in about twenty minutes," he said.

"Okay, I'll see ya tonight," I said kissing him lightly on the cheek. I grabbed the phone out of the kitchen on my way to my room. I dialed Embry's number quickly and listened to his message machine. I sighed he must still be asleep.

I left a message just asking him to call me back. I called Hailey instead.

"Hey Ray," she cried loudly.

"Hey," I said.

"So what happened last night?" she asked trying to hold back laughter.

I groaned. "Does everyone know about that," I asked annoyed.

"No. Almost everyone," she laughed. "Quil told me," she said. "Good job throwing your shirt in Embry's face," she chortled.

"I did not," I cried embarrassed.

"Whatever," Hailey said.

"Anyway about that plan you suggested yesterday," I asked quietly.

"Ray! I'll be right over," she cried and hung up the phone. I groaned and wondered what had I gotten myself into.

Twenty minutes later Hailey was at my door carrying a load of stuff. She walked in dumping it on my bed.

"Okay first things first," she said seriously. "Your hair," she stated yanking out my ponytail.

"Hey," I yelled. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"I am not going to answer that," she said holding a flat iron. "Let's get busy," she said winking.

By the time Hailey had finished torturing me I was afraid to look in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. My hair fell silkily below my shoulders framing my face. My eyes were accented with a hint of green eye shadow to bring out the color. They were framed by thick lashes that curled at the edge. I was wearing a jade green tank top that had jewels along the top and mini shorts. Under my tank top you could see the faint blue outline of my swimsuit.

"Now for the final touch," Hailey said proudly. She was holding a pair of silver hoop earrings. I put them in stunned into silence.

"You look perfect," Hailey cheered. "Embry won't even recognize you," she said clapping.

I turned to face her. "Are you sure that's a good thing," I asked concerned. She laughed and nodded.

I bit my lip out of habit when I was nervous. Hailey turned me around to face her and looked me in the eyes.

"Have some self-confidence, Ray." Hailey said. "That's your next lesson be more self-confident. Then people will see you as you see yourself," Hailey said. I turned back to the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks Hal," I said hugging her.

"Hey, anything for a girl with boy crisis," she laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. My phone rang and I quickly went to pick it up.

"Hello," I said breathless.

"Hey it's me Embry."

"Hey Em," I said cheerily.

"You wanna come surfing with me and the guys," Embry asked. Hailey was listening intently pointing to herself pleading.

"Sure but can Hailey come to," I asked.

"Sure I'll see you in about an hour, First Beach?" he asked

"See ya then," I replied smiling.

I hung up the phone and Hailey squealed. "You think Seth will be there?" she asked hopefully. Seth Clearwater was one of Embry's friends whom Hailey had started noticing lately. I shrugged and grabbed my car keys. We headed out the door and I drove us to the beach.

When we reached the beach we pulled up to a parking spot. I saw Embry running after his friend Jacob. The rolled into the sand as Embry tackled Jacob. My stomach started to churn as I watched him.

Hailey was fussing with her hair looking in the car mirrors. "Remember," she said. "Be self- confident," she slid on her sunglasses and pursed her lips applying lip gloss. Then she stepped out of the car winking at me. I slid on my sunglasses as well. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car repeating her words in my head. We walked closer and I started to settle down. I tried to remind myself it was just a normal day at the beach.

"Hey look who's here," Jared called from his blanket he shared with his girlfriend Kim. I waved and continued to walk closer to Embry. Hailey followed me eyes searching the beach for Seth. Quil ran up to us from behind.

"Whoa, what happened to you," he asked me eyes raking across my body. I blushed.

"You mean her hair?" Hailey asked innocently.

"Sure, let's go with that," Quil said rolling his eyes. Embry had Jacob pinned down when we reached them. They were both laughing.

"Alright losers, the girls are here," Quil said pulling Embry off of Jake. Embry turned around and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Ready to go surfing?" he asked eyes shining.

"Ready when you are chief," I said. He grabbed my hand pulling me with him to retrieve surfboards. His hand was warm against mine and I liked it.

"Embry? Is Seth here?" Hailey asked. Embry laughed and nodded.

"He's down in the water with Colin and Brady," he replied pointing to the water. While Embry grabbed the boards I shrugged off my top and shorts throwing them in the sand.

"Ray," Hailey motioned for me to come to her. "Fall off," she said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Fall off your surfboard," she whispered. "Guys like to feel strong and like being better than girls," she stated. I nodded.

"Hot damn," Hailey whispered. I turned to see Embry had removed his top. Good Lord he had abs. Hailey stood with her mouth gapping open until I nudged her. I had the pleasure to see Embry's eyes pop out when he noticed my swimsuit.

He cleared his throat. "Ready to go," he said voice cracking. I nodded stifling a laugh. Hailey wandered off towards Seth who was energetically waving her down.

"What happened to your old swimsuit?" Embry asked. I looked at him surprised. His question had caught me off guard.

"Huh? I mean what?" I stammered.

"What happened?" he asked waving his hand in front of my body. I shrugged innocently.

"I lost it," I lied. He nodded. When we reached the water I ran in with Embry behind me. I lay on my surfboard paddling farther out.

"Is it because you're trying to impress Quil?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled shocked.

"Oh, I thought since Quil likes you," he continued.

"Quil likes me?" I asked. Embry searched my face for my answer.

"The feeling is not mutual I assure you," I laughed. Embry smiled and paddled farther out. He stood up on his board catching the wave as I watched. I stood up and caught the wave along with a rush of adrenaline.

I remembered what Hailey said so I leaned a little too far to the right. I fell hitting the water face down. My eyes stung from the salt water as I opened them. I counted to five and waited under the water. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist that pulled me above the water. I coughed spitting salt and wiping my eyes. I opened them and realized somehow I was lying in the sand.

"Ray!" Embry cried shaking me. I coughed again and sputtered. "Are you okay," he asked. I nodded throat thick from the salt water. "No more surfing," he cautioned.

"What! That's not fair," I cried voice cracking. "I only fell, Embry," I stated.

He nodded. "At least not today," he demanded. The rest of the day Embry sat with me on my towel and talked keeping me company. At one point he even put his arm around me. At the end of the day I drove Hailey home who wouldn't stop going on about Seth.

That night I slept soundly dreaming of Embry my protector.


	3. Misunderstanding

Chapter 3

The rest of the week followed in a similar pattern with me and Embry. I went to the beach all day and thought about him all night. On Friday he asked me to come his house so he could grab his surfboard which he forgot.

"How can you forget a surfboard?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm not as smart as some people," he said chuckling. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other wrapped around my chair. He whistled as we drove down the bumpy roads of La Push.

When we reached his house I had forgotten how quant it was. I'd been there a couple other times but usually he came to my house. He and Quil shared the small little house. We walked in and I laughed.

"What's funny?" Embry asked.

"Do you ever clean up in here?" I asked still laughing.

"Why would I do that?" he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes and walked farther into his house.

"Make yourself at home," he motioned to the cramped living room. I sat on the couch as he searched threw his room for his surfboard. I stood up and walked to the glass case containing his hunting guns. I looked more closely and saw the dust that had collected on them. It looked like they hadn't been used in years.

"Are these your guns?" I asked.

Embry walked out of his room flexing his arm muscles. "What these?"

I snorted. "Well someone has a big ego," I laughed and pointed to the glass case.

"Oh, yep those are my hunting guns," he replied. "I found my surfboard ready to go?" I nodded following him to his car. The drive was silent as I tried to piece together the puzzle. Why was Embry lying to me?

"Are you mad at me," he asked stunned.

"No," I replied quietly. He looked at me concentrating.

"Then what's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing," I answered hotly.

Embry swerved so the car was on the edge of the road. He turned off the car and turned to me looking into my eyes.

"Now tell me," he demanded.

"No."

"Fine, but were not leaving until you tell me," he said making a show of getting comfortable. I groaned and looked at him square in the face.

"Where do you run off to every night?" I asked demanding an answer. The question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Wait, what?" he said shocked.

"You heard me," I said sternly.

"I go hunting," he paused. "You know that."

I shook my head. "No I don't," I replied stubbornly. "All I know is when you go hunting you never bring home anything. I've never seen you with one kill. Those guns looked like they haven't been used in years. I know that you lying to me," I huffed out of breath.

Embry slowly pulled the car back onto the road. "I was right," he said. "You are mad."

"That doesn't answer my question," I said furiously.

"Your right it doesn't," he replied. He looked at me and sighed.

"I do go hunting just not on what you think I do," he said quietly.

"What do you go hunting for? Girls?" I questioned.

"No," he said blushing.

"Then what are you hunting for?"

"I can't tell you," he replied quietly.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

Embry flinched. "I can't tell you," he repeated.

I looked at him seeing he wasn't going to tell me. "Take me home," I growled.

He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded his head. We drove in silence a furious silence on my part. For the past five years Embry had been telling me had been going hunting. Now I knew it was a complete lie. I felt tears start to form and I swallowed hard. We reached my house and Embry slowly pulled up.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know I might go hunting," I spat. Before he could say another word I jumped out of the car and slammed the door in his face. I ran up to my room as the first of the tears began to overflow.

That night I stayed in my room even after I was done crying. I was laying in bed when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Reagan honey? Can I come in?" asked Abby. I got up walking to the door and opened slowly running back into my bed. Abby sat on the edge of my bed beginning to stroke my hair.

"May I ask what is wrong," she asked.

"It's just Embry," I sobbed.

"I see boy drama," she laughed quietly. "What did he do?" she asked knowingly.

"He has been lying to me for five years, Abby." I cried.

"Honey you have to realize boys mature slower than girls. Just give him some time," she symphonized. "We all know girls are way smarter than guys," she said chuckling,

"I heard that," yelled Devon. I laughed quietly and wiped my eyes.

"I suppose I should call him," I replied.

"Uhh, Ray sweetie no need to call him," she said slowly. "He's downstairs." I blinked and sighed thinking of course he was. I walked to the mirror trying to erase any sign that I had been crying. I walked slowly down the stairs to find Embry tapping his foot impatiently sitting on the couch. When he saw me he stood up immediately.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," I whispered.

He walked closer to me and took my hands. "I'm sorry Ray," he said sincerely. I smiled and went for a hug. He pushed me back gently. "But before you really decide to forgive me you should know I still can't tell you," he said quickly waiting for my reaction. I went for another hug and this time he embraced me. "You're not mad?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes I am," I said and he frowned. "But I heard that guys mature slower than girls," I stated. "So I hope you can tell me eventually," I said smiling. He hugged me tighter. Embry stayed for dinner which was pizza delivery. He insisted on this after our previous cooking disaster. He stayed to watch movies until ten and headed out to "hunt".

"Do you have to go?" I whined.

"Sorry but I do," he whispered. "See ya bright and early tomorrow," he smiled bending down to give me a light kiss on my forehead. I closed the door and ran to the front window. I looked to see Embry hadn't brought a car. I watched him walk into the dark forest. Where was he going? I ran out the front door and into the forest.

I stepped over branch after branch going deeper into the forest. As I got farther I realized how stupid it was. I ran out into the forest with no jacket in the middle of the night. I started to call for Embry. I decided to turn around and go back inside. But when I turned around I tripped over a branch. Something soft hit my face and I picked it up. It was Embry's green polo and cut offs.

I cursed under my breath turning back into the forest and screaming Embry's name. I quickened my pace. I stumbled and tripped until I got to a clearing. I shivered rubbing my hands against my arms trying to create heat. I had forgotten how cold it got in La Push at night. I walked around the clearing realizing I was lost in the middle of the forest. I sat down in the clearing and pulled on Embry's polo which was ten sizes too big.

I shivered once again furious with Embry. What was he doing out here in the middle of the night. More importantly why was he running around naked? I heard a soft voice at the other end of the clearing. I got up and shuffled toward it.

"Embry?" I called. I heard the noise again and stopped knowing it wasn't Embry. A woman stepped out into the clearing. My first thought told me to run DANGER but I stepped closer against my will. The woman was beautiful. She had blonde curls that blew wildly in the breeze. Her lips were full and her eyes were covered with sunglasses. Her skin was pale ivory against her blue dress. She was barefoot inching closer to me.

"Hello darling," she purred. I stepped towards her thankful someone was here to help me.

"Miss I'm lost," I cried. "How did you get here?" I asked.

She ignored me stepping closer sniffing at the air. "Lovely," she whispered. She pulled off her sunglasses to reveal blood red eyes. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and turned to run.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and turned to run. I got about to steps before the women pulled my shirt throwing me to the ground. I gasped as I landed on my hands. I heard her laugh behind me. I started crawling towards the forest seeking shelter.

She grabbed my leg and flung me away from the trees. "Not trying to get away I hope," she whispered into my ear. I struggled to get up gasping at the pain in my arm.

"What are you?" I gasped.

"You mean you haven't guessed yet? You look like a smart girl," she snickered. She smiled at me and laughed. "Vampire," she whispered the words dancing on her tongue. I flinched not comprehending her words.

I scooted farther as she crouched stepping closer. My back hit a tree and I was stuck. I put up my hands pleading with her.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered.

"It won't hurt if you stay still," she grinned wickedly. Her gaze was focused on my bloody hands. She inched forward lips inches away from my neck fangs extended. Her finger cut a small opening on my neck. I could feel the blood dripping down into my hair.

"I lied this will hurt," she whispered and then lunged. I waited for the impact opening my eyes to see her backing away eyeing the woods behind me. I turned to see a huge wolf slinking forward stalking its prey. I cowered against my tree clutching my hurt arm to my chest. It was gray and had black patches on its back. It turned to me and stared for an instance. Its eyes were a warm chocolaty brown that seemed oddly familiar. Then it turned back to the women. The wolf growled viciously. I tried to stand but the women's red eyes were following my every move.

The women turned to run in a burst of speed. The wolf sunk its teeth into her arm pulling her backwards. The wolf ripped the arm of with a loud metallic screech. I flinched as the women screamed in fury and agony. She turned around and lunged for the wolf. I couldn't tell who was winning until the women threw the wolf to the side.

She smiled at me running towards me but the wolf was faster. He came between us and ripped off her other arm flinging into the woods. He was so close I could feel his body heat. With one last bite he hit her neck and her head rolled next to me. I glanced over at the blonde head my heart pounding.

I'm next, I thought as the wolf stared at me. I could feel tears running down my face. I wanted to scream but I couldn't bring sound to my lips. To my amazement the wolf trotted over to Embry's pants laying on the ground.

The wolf took them in his mouth and walked into the trees. I tried to stand again as sobs escaped my lips. I tried to grab a tree branch but gasped at the fire in my arm. I sank back down slowly moving away from the head. I out my head in my hands covering my eyes and continued to sob.

"Ray?" I heard Embry ask quietly. I looked up to see Embry with the pant on that the wolf carried away. Embry was kneeling down looking at me with concern. I peered behind him to see a fire blazing. My brain started to put two and two together. Embry was the wolf. Embry bent down to inspect my arm. I automatically flinched away from his touch.

Embry looked confused. He frowned and whispered my name again. He reached again to hold my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. Embry flinched hurt flashing across his features. He stood up backing away. "Just give me a minute," I said testing my voice. He stopped and sat down in the grass facing me and watching my every move. I put my head between my knees and took several slow deep breaths. I stood up my legs shaking under me. I started walking testing my legs.

I stumbled and I watched as the ground come up to hit me. But I was stopped by a pair of warm arms. I looked up to see Embry's concerned face and started crying again. Embry held rocking back and forth whispering things into my ear for a long time. When I finally stopped crying Embry continued to hold me.

"So I guess you know me secret now," he said defeated. I looked at him confused.

"What secret?" I managed to croak out.

He looked at me in the eyes. "I'm a werewolf," he stated. I nodded as my mind went into a downward spiral. I collapsed in his arms and was left alone in the darkness.

I awoke to a pain in my arm lying on a couch. I opened my eyes to find I was looking into warm brown eyes. Embry smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," he said quietly. I just stared at him my mind still in a fog. "Here," he handed me a glass of water, "drink." I obediently drank all the water and set the cup down. I started to remember what had happened in the woods.

"Did that really happen," I asked hoarsely. Embry nodded. I felt my neck and the dried blood where the… vampire had cut me.

"That means you really are a…," I started but couldn't finish.

"Werewolf," Embry finished for me. "She was a vampire," he snarled.

"Vampires and werewolves are real?" I asked stunned. Embry nodded again waiting for my reaction. I looked around and realized I was at Embry's house. "How did I get here?" I asked.

"I carried you after you passed out," Embry said still tense.

"Why did you kill her?" I questioned.

Embry looked shocked. "Because she was going to kill you," he yelled. I flinched at his harsh words. "Don't blame me for this, Ray," he growled. "Why were you out their anyway?"

"I followed you and then I got lost," I said shrugging.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said pulling me into a hug. I felt like crying again and my tears landed on his bare chest. He pulled away and stood up.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll get your bed ready," he said.

"I'm sleeping here?" I asked.

"It's three a.m. Ray," he said rolling his eyes. I walked into his bathroom and studied myself in the mirror. My hair was hanging in clumps with dried blood clinging to it. The cut on my neck had already scabbed over. My clothes were ripped here and there. I sighed as Embry walked in.

"I brought you a towel," he said.

"What about clothes?" I asked. "I obviously can't wear these," I laughed. Embry walked out of the room. He returned with one of his baggy t-shirts.

"Thanks," I replied. I hopped in the shower and sighed with relief. The warm water helped to unwind my nerves. I watched as the blood mixed with water and went down the drain. When I was done I got out and put on the t-shirt. It fell down to my knees. I walked into Embry's room. He was on the phone speaking hurriedly. When he saw me he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked drying my hair with the towel.

"Just Jacob," he replied. "There gonna run patrol around the perimeter to make sure there are no more vampires." I nodded yawning.

"You must be tired," Embry smiled.

"Where should I sleep?" I asked. Embry patted his bed.

"In here, I'll crash on the couch." I shook my head about to object. "No butts," he said chuckling. I sighed lying on his bed and getting under the sheets.

"Will you stay for awhile?" I asked hoping. I already knew the answer. "I have a lot of questions," I pled. Embry sighed and I smiled making room for him. He scooted in next to me taking up most of the bed. I laid my head against his chest while he put his arm around me.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked preparing himself. I thought for a moment sifting through my questions.

"Why did I find your clothes?" I questioned.

Embry snorted. "That's you first question?" I stared at him willing him to go on. "When I phase my clothes don't magically disappear," he laughed.

"Oh," I blushed. He laughed breathing into my ear and I shivered. "Is Quil a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, along with all the guys and Leah," he replied.

"And Kim does she know?" I asked patiently. He nodded.

"So why was I the last to know?" I asked quietly.

"One because it's dangerous and two because Sam said I couldn't tell you," he replied.

"I don't understand why did you listen to Sam?"

"Because he is the alpha and we have to do what he says," he said. "It's a wolf thing." I laughed quietly.

"Why is it dangerous?" I asked quietly not wanting to ruin Embry's mood. He stopped laughing.

"I think you saw a pretty good example tonight," he replied coldly. I felt a yawn coming on and tried to hide it but Embry wasn't buying it. "Time to go to bed," he said hopping out of the bed. I pouted hating the empty spot on the bed.

"Goodnight," I said.

He smiled and whispered, "Goodnight."


	5. Advice from an Old Lady?

Chapter 5

I woke up feeling extremely overheated. I flipped over and saw Embry asleep. I smiled to myself. He sure looked cute when he was sleeping. He was snoring lightly and he flipped over crushing my arm. It was the arm I had injured last night so I yelped. Embry shot up from bed knocking me off the bed.

"Ray? What's wrong?" he asked analyzing the room. "Ray?"

"Down here," I said waving wincing at the pain in my arm.

He hopped out of bed down to my side. "I'm sorry," he said grabbing my arm to pull me up. I winced at his grip. "What?"

"I think I sprained my arm when the vampire threw me across…" I paused watching Embry's face cloud over.

"Let me see," he said trying to control his voice. He gingerly held my arm prodding at it. I winced sucking in my breath. "I don't think it's broken but you still might need a splint," he said.

"Wow, Embry I had no idea you were a doctor," I said sarcastically. Embry rolled his eyes heading towards the kitchen as I followed.

"So how did you end up in my bed last night," I asked.

"I woke up to you screaming and crying. So I came in to comfort you and eventually I guess I fell asleep," he said innocently.

"Uh huh," I said.

"We better get you home," Embry said grabbing his car keys. I winced not looking forward to my brother's reaction. I stepped into his car realizing I was still only wearing his t-shirt and my shorts.

"How am I supposed to explain this," I said motioning to my shirt.

"Hmm… I'll let you know if I think of something," he said furrowing his brow in concentration. I bit my lip as we got to my house pulling into the drive way. I saw a police car lights blinking parked in front of the house. "Well that's not good," Embry said concerned. We got out of the car and headed towards the house. I grabbed Embry's hand seeking comfort. We took our last steps to the door and Embry squeezed my hand. I knocked gently once and the door swung open.

Abby ran to me and hugged me. "Hey Abby," I said quietly.

"Where have you been?" she asked eyeing Embry. I shrugged and she hugged me again. I laughed relieved that she wasn't freaking out.

"You're not mad?" I asked happily.

"No, just worried but…" she stopped mid sentence as I shifted to see Devon. He was standing at the base of the stairs hands clenched and eyes narrowed. He stomped down the stairs with a police officer behind him.

"Reagan Elena Fisher, where the hell have you been," he asked furiously.

I stood straighter crossing my arms prepared for battle. "With Embry," I stated. "You never seemed to have a problem with that before," I argued. Before the Devon could say another word the police officer stepped forward.

"I'm glad you're safe Ms. Fisher but I have a few questions for you," the officer said.

"Shoot," I replied.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen," I replied easily. The officer quickly wrote down my answer.

"How old is he?" she asked pointing with her pen to Embry.

"I'm twenty Miss," he replied. The officer nodded her head.

"What's your name?"

"Embry Call," he replied.

"That's all I need to know," she replied. "Ray you're a minor and Embry here isn't," she said pointing with her pen again. I started to object but Devon glared at me. "If anything happened between you two Embry here could be looking at up to three years in prison." My mouth dropped open.

"Nothing happened," I yelled.

"That's a little hard to believe considering your wearing his shirt," Devon yelled. I looked down remembering my shirt.

"I can explain that," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, please do try and surprise me," Devon spat sarcastically.

"Uhh, officer?" Abby asked quickly.

"Yes, ma'am," the officer said.

"You're no longer needed but if there are any changes you'll be the first to know," Abby said shooing the cop out the door. The door slammed and I turned back to Devon.

"I'm waiting for your explanation," Devon fumed. I thought for moment trying to make up clever lie. "You know what why don't we just step outside for a moment," Devon said grabbing my hand. He yanked me away from Embry and slammed the door in his face.

"Now tell me," he said.

"I fell," I explained.

"That's all you have to say because that doesn't explain anything," Devon bellowed.

I held my hands trying to calm him. "I took a walk in the woods and got lost. I fell a lot because it was dark. Then Embry found me around midnight so he took me back to his place to sleep," I confessed realizing how easy it was to lie.

"You slept in his bed?" Devon shouted.

"Yes but he slept on the couch," I replied. Devon rolled his eyes. "Trust me when I tell you nothing happened. Embry probably doesn't even know I'm a girl," I yelled.

"I have a feeling your wrong," Devon yelled back in my face.

"No your wrong I may like Embry in a different way but he will never feel the same way. Never," I repeated realizing how true my words were. "He doesn't give me any hints that I mean anything to him. Do you know how hard I try to make him notice me," I shrieked. Devon started to step towards me but I pushed him away. "I care about him more than you know and he doesn't even know or care," I cried feeling tears begin to run down my face. "And he never will," I finished.

Before Devon could say anything I ran back inside. I ran through the house into the kitchen to find Embry sitting at the table while Abby poured him coffee. Abby saw me come in she stopped putting the pot on the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Instead of answering her I ran into her arms as I let out a sob. Embry stood up as Devon walked in.

"What did you do to her," Embry shouted.

"Me? Me what did I do?" Devon yelled. Abby quickly put her hands over my ears as Devon continued to yell at Embry. Even with my ears covered I could see every word he was throwing at Embry. Embry flinched as Devon continued shouting. I pried Abby's fingers off of my ears. I stepped between Embry and Devon. I put my hands on both of their chests. Embry was shaking under my touch.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Watch yourself young lady," Devon warned. I stared at him fury bringing tears to my eyes.

"Young lady?" I screeched. "I am not a child and both of you need to realize that. I'm seventeen almost eighteen. Guess what? When I turn eighteen I am so out of here," I shrieked turning and running up the stairs.

"Reagan Elena Fisher you are grounded," Devon screamed.

"From what? What can you possibly take away from me," I yelled.

"Grounded," he repeated. I ran up the rest of the stairs slamming the door behind me. I searched my room for my car keys and headed towards my window.

I drove aimlessly for hours until I couldn't stand the throbbing of my arm any longer. I eventually made my way to the hospital. I checked in and sat down in the white waiting room. There was only a little boy, his mother and an old woman in the waiting room. When I sat down I winced at the pain in my arm. The old lady noticed and sat beside me.

"Are you all alone dear?" she asked in a voice shaking with age.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"Then would you mind if I sat here so we can keep each other company?" she asked smiling from under her glasses. I nodded and smiled up at her. "So what happened to you dear?" she asked.

"I think I hurt my arm when I fell," I replied.

"No I mean it looks like your heart is broken," she stated knowingly. Her words made tears prick to my eyes. A picture of Embry sleeping flashed across my mind and I flinched.

"I just had a fight with my brother," I said teary eyed not really telling why I was hurting. The women put her old wrinkled hand on mine.

"Oh you poor dear," she sympathized. "Just let it out." At those words I let my heart go as I cried telling her about Embry. How he didn't know I loved him. "Well to me dear it sounds like he does indeed love you very much." I looked at her shocked.

"I think I should just forget about it," I replied sniffling.

"No that won't work dear because trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met," she said. "Trust me I know."

"Fisher, Reagan," I heard a nurse call. I stood to leave but the women grabbed my hand.

"Just take my advice and remember you can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel," she said smiling. The nurse pulled me along as my mind plowed through what she said. Could Embry really love me?


	6. Cliff Diving

Chapter 6 

I followed the nurse down a short hallway to the last room and stepped inside. The nurse told me the doctor would see me shortly. I busied myself looking at a magazine with beautiful models on the front. I sighed when I heard my phone buzz. I had forgotten I had it on me. I opened it to see I had thirteen missed calls and twenty three new text messages.

Devon: Where r u? You are in so much trouble!

Abby: Sweetie please come home were worried about you.

Hailey: Why was there a police car at your house? DETAILS SISTA!

Quil: Embry's freaking out get your ass over here!

Embry: Ray where are you?

I'm sorry you're in trouble.

I'm really worried about you.

Are you mad at me?

Ray are you hurt?

Okay I'm looking for you now.

Ray where are you? I'm seriously worried now!

I heard the door open and snapped my phone shut. I hadn't responded to anyone. It served them right to worry after how they treated me. The doctor walked into the room glancing down at her clipboard. She interrogated me about my injury and I don't think she believed I 'fell'. Apparently I fractured the bone but it wasn't broken. I would have to wear a sling for two months. Now Devon was definitely going to pounce when he found out.

When I got into the car I decided I wasn't ready to go home. I couldn't face Devon or Embry right now. So I decided to go somewhere I could be comforted, Aunt Emily's house. She had been like a second mother to me when my mother left. She was caring, kind and very motherly. Uncle Sam was great to but very overprotective. I just hoped none of the guys would be there. When I reached her quant home in La Push it had started to rain. I wrapped my jacket around me since I couldn't get my arm through. I ran up the steps to the porch and knocked quietly on the door almost hoping no one would answer. I heard footsteps hurrying toward the door. I took a deep breath as Emily pulled open the door.

"Ray I'm so happy to see you," Emily smiled pulling in for a tight hug. She stepped back with a smirk on her face and frowned. "What are you wearing?" she asked. I looked down to realize I was still wearing Embry's shirt. I blushed and looked back at Emily feeling my tears resurface.

"Never mind that dear come inside," Emily smiled. I walked into her bright kitchen and the smell of food wafted toward me making my stomach grumble. She passed me a blueberry muffin and sat down next to me. "What did Embry do?" she sighed knowingly.

"He won't do anything that's the problem. He treats me like a little girl and I'm not obviously," I replied frustrated.

"He's just stubborn and wants what is best for you. He may think he knows what is best for you which he thinks is protecting you," Emily said frowning. I nodded contemplating to tell her about his confession about being a wolf.

"He told me," I said hoping she would understand. All of a sudden the door burst open to reveal a very flustered Quil. He scanned the room his eyes landing on my and he rolled his eyes.

"Thank God I found you Ray Embry is about to have an aneurysm," Quil said walking towards him. Emily ignored him and touched my hand demanding my attention.

"He told you what exactly?" Emily asked. "About the wolves?" I nodded my head and Quil looked at me shocked.

"Did he tell you about the imprint?" Quil asked.

"Imprint? What the hell is that?" I asked. Emily groaned and slapped Quil over the head. Quil opened his mouth but Emily stopped him.

"It's not our place to tell," Emily replied hurriedly. "Anyway you know the big secret how are you taking it?"

"I'm not that fine I kinda always expected something," I shrugged.

"Why do you have a sling Ray?" Quil asked eyeing my arm.

"I got hurt," I replied. Quil grabbed his phone but I pulled it away from him. "Embry already knows no need to call him," I reasoned.

"Actually there is he was freaking out and he needs to know where you are," Quil said quickly grabbed his phone. Emily looked at me with a frown on her face.

"Does Devon know where you are?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows. I shook my head sheepishly. "Ray you have to call them," Emily said concerned. Quil was dialing a number on his phone and my heart began to race.

"No Quil don't call him I'm begging you," I pleaded. Quil looked at me and shook his head. He started talking on the phone and held it out to me. I grabbed it and glared at him while he shrugged.

"Hello?" I whispered quietly.

"Ray where are you? I was so worried about you. I need to see you and make sure you are alright. Is your arm okay?" Embry continued babbling.

"EMBRY STOP," I yelled stopping him. "I don't want to see you right now," I said and I felt my heart clench. He passed and I heard him inhale sharply.

"You don't want to see me?" Embry asked.

"No," I replied my voice shaking. I tried not to cry holding my breath.

"Oh well whatever you want Ray. Just be safe for me," he pleaded hurt evident in his voice. I didn't say a reply handing the phone back to Quil. He stepped out of the room mumbling something on the phone. I turned back to Emily and the look of pity on her face sent tears down my face.

"Oh sweetie," she crooned pulling me into a hug. She pulled me into the living room and I cried my heart out. When I had started to settle down Emily pulled back to look at me.

"You love him don't you?" Emily asked. I nodded my head biting me lip. Emily stood up offering her hand. "Here I'll let you shower and you can borrow some clothes while I call your brother," Emily offered. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. Emily led me into the master bedroom pulling out some of her clothes and setting them on the bed. "If you need anything else let me know sweetie," Emily smiled.

"Thank you Emily," I whispered as she slipped out of the room. I weighed the clothes in my hands and stepped into the bathroom. I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. I look like I just had sex. I giggled at the thought but my heart clenched painfully. My hair was a tangled mess splayed around my head. My eyes were puffy and my face was flushed. I quickly shed the shirt and my shorts turning on the shower. I climbed in letting the warm water sooth my nerves. I stayed in the shower as long as possible until I heard a deep voice. I quickly jumped out of the shower and shimmied on the clothes. I tiptoed out into the bedroom as quietly as I could. I pressed my ear up against the door hearing the voice again. I could recognize that voice anywhere it was Embry.

"Embry you can't be here," Emily said sternly.

"I know I just wanted to let you know she can stay in my room tonight," Embry sighed. Emily tried to interject but Embry continued on. "I won't be there. I just figured Quil could stay with her since she doesn't want to go home. Abby packed her an overnight back," Embry whispered. I silently thanked Abby I really needed access to a toothbrush.

"Okay Embry," Emily whispered. It was silent for a moment until Emily spoke up. "When are you going to tell her? She won't wait forever," Emily whispered.

"I know but I can't not until she is eighteen. It's the alphas order not mine Emily," Embry replied his voice shaking. He sounded so broken I was tempted to run out and wrap my arms around him. I grabbed some of the carpet anchoring myself down. I let out a deep breath drying to calm myself. The kitchen went quiet I had forgotten about Embry's super wolf senses. I froze listening intently. "I better go Emily keep Ray safe," Embry whispered. I didn't hear him leave so I jumped when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ray sweetie are you ready?" Emily asked. I hauled myself off the floor and opened the door.

"So I guess I'm babysitting," Quil yelled from the living. I walked in and saw him twirling his car keys around his fingers. I glared at him and grabbed my bag. I hugged Emily and thanked her again.

"Everything will work out Ray," Emily smiled at me and waved before closing the door. Quil helped me into his truck whistling the whole way. I moved as far away from him as possible and leaned against the window.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Quil asked nudging my shoulder. I shrugged and sighed. "Come on Ray are you gonna be a party pooper?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? I'm not allowed to cuss around you," he laughed. I giggled and looked up at him. What would cheer me up? I got it!

"Cliff diving! Quil you have to take me!" I yelled. Quil looked over at me slightly concerned.

"Wait what? Cliff diving? No Embry would rip me too pieces," he replied shaking his head.

"I don't care what Embry wants. He's not my dad and neither are you," I yelled frustrated. Quil opened his mouth but I cut him off. "I want to be like a normal teenage girl and do something reckless," I pleaded. Quil looked over at me his hard expression faltering. "Please Quil," I pouted jutting out my lip. Quil grumbled something to himself and shook his head.

"I'm such an idiot," he whispered.

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopeful.

"No!"

"Please Quil," I whimpered gazing up through my lashes. Quil groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine I will take you cliff diving," he groaned. I shrieked and threw my arms around him. "Ray I'm driving," Quil laughed. I let go of him bouncing in my seat. "Embry is going to make a fur pelt out of me," Quil said looking honestly scared. I snorted and he looked at me.

"Embry won't even care," I said. Quil looked at me confused.

"Of course he will you're his-," Quil stopped snapping his mouth shut.

"I'm his what?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Just forget I said anything," Quil replied his eyes tightening slightly. I sighed in frustration. I noticed we had almost reached the cliffs and me stomach began to turn. "Are you nervous?" Quil asked laughing.

"No of course not," I replied. Quil laughed shaking his head. We pulled up to the cliffs and I hopped out of the car. I walked to the cliff and looked down. It was already cold out and the wind blew my damp hair around. I peered over the edge and gulped. Maybe this was to reckless for me. I shook my head and stepped back. I took a deep breath and ran and threw myself over the edge.


	7. Lonely

Chapter 7

The ice cold water hit me at full force knocking the breath out of my lungs. I sunk deeper enjoying the cold water. I swam slowly to the surface my mind alert from the cold. I reached the surface sucking in a deep breath of air. I heard a loud splash and saw Quil hit the water. I shivered as a gust of cold air hit me. Quil started swimming towards me so I smiled. Then I winced when I felt my arm protest from the cold and the cliff diving. I had forgotten about my sling. Wow I was stupid.

"Ray are you okay?" Quil asked swimming towards me. I nodded taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Thanks Quil that was awesome," I said hugging him and wincing at my arm. Quil laughed and pulled away.

"We should get you inside so you don't get sick. Embry would kill me," he mumbled pulling me along with him. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I don't care if Embry gets mad," I pouted. Quil raised his eyebrows at me. We got out of the water and the cold air startled me. A patch of goose bumps arose on my exposed skin. I shivered clutching at my arm. Quil led me to the car and helped me inside. He turned the heat on full blast and handed me a sweatshirt. I pulled it on and sighed relishing in the warmth. "Whose sweatshirt is this?" I asked. Quil looked at me and mumbled something. "Quil!"

"It's Embry's," he replied quietly. I scowled at him and threw the sweatshirt off. I knew I was just being ridiculous but I didn't care. Quil sighed frustrated and pulled into their driveway. My heart started pounding as I scanned the house. What if Embry was here?

"Ray he's not here. You don't have to worry," Quil chuckled. I turned to glare at him. "You know you're going to forgive him eventually," Quil laughed getting out of the car. I jumped out following him.

"You're wrong Quil," I said angrily. We were inside now and were standing inside their small living room. He shook his head and turned away.

"Just as stubborn as him," he mumbled. I followed him into the kitchen. My bag was placed neatly on the chair. "Well here's your stuff," Quil pointed out. I grabbed my bag and looked at him expectantly. "You can stay in Embry's room. While you do all your feminine stuff I'll order some pizza," Quil said pulling out his phone. I nodded and headed into Embry's room.

I opened the door and inhaled. His room smelled exactly like him which made my heart ache. I set down my bag and sat down on the bed. It was still unmade from this morning. I lay down and buried my face in the pillow sighing. I shut my eyes slowly. My mind started to wonder and I thought of Embry. I hated hurting him and I wasn't even mad at him. I was embarrassed and mad at myself for not being good enough. I felt tears prick my eyes and I whimpered. I jerked upright when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Ray do you wanna watch a movie?" Quil yelled.

"Hold on I'll be right out," I replied. I hopped of the bed and rummaged through my bag. I ran my brush through my damp hair and quickly changed out of my wet clothes into comfy sweats. I walked out into the hall and smelled pizza. My stomach grumbled and I grabbed a slice.

"I didn't know what you liked so I ordered cheese," Quil called from the living room.

"Thanks Quil," I said walking into the family room. "So what movie are we-," I stopped staring at the disgusting piece of food in front of Quil. It didn't even look like pizza. It was lumpy and had green chunks on it. "What is that Quil?" I asked disgusted.

"Its cheese pizza with pickles, peanut butter sauce, potato chips and jelly beans," he replied stuffing a whole piece in his mouth.

"That is disgusting Quil," I said. Quil just shrugged and grabbed another piece. We ended up watching _Titanic_ in which I cried and Quil laughed at me for crying. Quil had fallen asleep half way through the movie so when it was over I stealthily crept off the couch. I tiptoed to Embry's room and shut the door. I walked slowly inside and pulled out my pajamas. I slipped them on, flicked off the light and crawled into bed.

I closed my eyes and cuddled farther into the blankets. I started to fall asleep when I heard something outside. My heart started pounding as I listened trying to convince myself that I was imagining things. I heard it again and my mind wondered to the vampire. I knew she was dead but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I closed my eyes tightly wishing for sleep to overtake me. A flash of Embry ripping apart the vampire went past my eyes. I shivered in fear and listened to my thundering heartbeat. I hadn't been scared last night because Embry had been there but now I was alone.

I sat up in bed knowing I wasn't going to sleep. I rummaged through my bag and ran across my diary. I blushed and silently prayed Embry hadn't read it. That would ruin everything. I opened it and there was a note taped to the first page.

_Dear Ray,_

_ Don't worry I didn't read your diary. I respect your privacy and more importantly your decisions. I really sorry for whatever I have put you through. I really hope you will forgive me for keeping things from you. I don't know how long I can survive without you. I hope you sleep well._

_ Love, Embry_

I smiled at the letter and folded it neatly placing on the bedside table. I opened my diary and grabbed a pen. I fell asleep as I wrote out the events of the day.

I was walking through the woods. I could hear the quiet chirps of the crickets and the soft sound of a nearby creek. I walked mindlessly going deeper into the forest until I reached a small clearing. My eyes scanned the sunlight clearing until they landed on a familiar figure. I knew it was Embry. He was facing away from me and gazing into the forest. I stepped closer to him happy he was here with me.

He heard my footsteps and turned around. His expression was not one that I had ever seen. He looked like he was in physical pain or he knew something horrible was going to happen. I walked quickly toward him. I didn't like it when he was unhappy. I took my last few steps and wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. I stiffened when I felt an unfamiliar pair of arms envelope me. It felt wrong his embrace was cold not warm.

I opened my eyes and screamed when I realized I was in a vampire's arms. He was smiling wickedly his eyes red while he licked his lips. I tried to pull away and he let me stumble backwards. I saw Embry lying on the ground bleeding from multiple wounds. The vampire grabbed me and I yelled for Embry. He couldn't be dead. I needed him always.

"I found you," the vampire laughed as I screamed. He lunged and I felt his teeth sink into my neck.

"Ray!" Quil screamed shaking me. I opened my eyes to realize it had all been a dream. Tears were running down my sweaty face. The sweaty sheets were wrapped around my legs and I gasped for breath. I kept telling myself it was only a dream but I couldn't pull myself together. I started shaking and sobbing.

"Ray settle down," Quil said worriedly. My brain knew I was awake but my body wasn't cooperating.

"They killed him He's dead," I kept sobbing repeatedly.

"Who killed who Ray?" Quil asked rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"Embry," I cried out burying my face in my hands. There was a heat in my chest that was starting to hurt. "It hurts Quil," I whimpered. Quil looked at me confused and grabbed his phone.

"I'm calling him," Quil replied. He dialed the number while I clutched at my chest finding it hard to breath. "Embry its Quil Ray is going crazy. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's in pain or something Embry. I don't know what to do. Just get over here!" Quil yelled as he snapped his phone shut. I was rocking back and forth sobbing. I couldn't control myself. I was coming apart at the seams. It was like someone was pulling out the threads that held me together. Quil was trying to talk to me but I didn't hear him. My chest heart like it was on fire. I heard the front door slam open and Quil jumped up running out of the room.

"Where is she?" I heard a husky voice yell frustrated. The footsteps got louder and the door swung open. Embry stood there for a second and I sobbed harder. He quickly sat on the bed next to me. He scooted as close to me as he could pulling the covers over us. I could feel his warmth all around me. His presence made the pain in my chest subside. My sobs turned into small hiccups as I snuggled into his chest. I felt Embry brush his lips over my forehead and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A/N: Whoa Ray is crazy? No really she's not. You will understand it later. So thanks for all the reviews they were awesome. It really helps me when I get the cursed writer's block to know you guys support me! So thanks again and remember the more you review the quicker I update!


	8. Drunk girls and moody wolves

Chapter 8

A/N: Hey I just wanted to let you know I changed who the alpha was in the pack. It's not Jacob but Sam. This will become more important later. Also Sam is Ray's uncle. He is related to her father. Just thought you might want to know. ENJOY ;)

I awoke to the quiet chirp of birds coming softly from the window. The sun was peeking out of the clouds dancing in front of my closed eyelids. I turned over and my eyes flew open when I found the spot empty. I could have sworn Embry was there. I sat up in bed and winced at the pounding in my head. I shifted swinging my legs over the bed and groaned every part of me hurt. I stood up and felt a wave of fatigue trying to get me back in bed. I was thoroughly confused. I couldn't remember much other than my nightmare. That was vivid and still fresh in my mind I shivered at the memory. I stretched and slipped into the hallway grabbing my phone. I heard muffled voices in the living room and I crept closer crouching down.

"You have to tell her eventually Embry she isn't going to wait forever," Quil whispered.

"You think I don't know that Quil?" Embry snapped. "What am I supposed to do? Sam is the alpha. What he says goes," he sighed.

"I know Embry. Maybe you can talk to him about-," Quil started.

"I'VE TRIED THAT AND HE WON'T CUT ME ANY SLACK," Embry yelled. His voice made the walls vibrate slightly. "He's inside my head all the time Quil," Embry whispered. I leaned around the wall soundlessly to see Embry with his head in his hands. Just then my phone buzzed and Embry's head snapped up. I squeaked and tried to silence my phone.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Ray my girl where ya been?" Hailey slurred. "I have been partying all night long," she hiccupped.

"Hailey are you drunk?" I asked standing up as Embry came into the hallway.

"Huh?"

"Are you drunk?" I annunciated.

"Yeah I am and I feel like shit baby girl," she hiccupped again.

"Where are you Hailey?" I asked.

"That is a fabulous question dear but I got one for you." Hailey giggled and I sighed deeply into the phone.

"What Hail?"

"Have you been with Embry?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered. She screamed into the phone and I jerked it away from my ear. Embry raised his eyebrow and I quickly walked into the bedroom closing the door behind me.

"OMG finally Ray! Did he hit a homerun or please tell me he at least rounded second," Hailey babbled excitedly. "Okay rate his body from one to ten."

"Hailey stop! Embry and I are barely on speaking terms," I huffed. "Now answer my question. Where are you?"

"I don't really know silly girl," Hailey giggled hysterically. "Guess what I passed out on the kitchen table weird right?"

"That's it I'm coming to get you," I yelled snapping the phone shut. I walked out of the room to find Embry sitting expectantly on the floor. "We have to go find Hailey," I said quietly avoiding eye contact. He nodded and stood up walking to his car. I got in and silence filled the car. Embry's hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel. I quickly told Embry that Hailey was probably at Ryan Heart's annual Summer Bash. Then the car once again shifted to silence.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"You're sorry?" Embry asked confused but I ignored him.

"I really am I have been acting like a complete bitch. I just have been feeling-," I stopped myself before I could embarrass myself.

"Feeling what?" Embry asked.

"Insignificant, confused and maybe a tad hormonal," I admitted blushing and looking down. I felt Embry slide his warm finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"You don't ever need to feel insignificant Ray," he said quietly. I looked into his brown eyes as his hand cupped me face. I leaned in smelling his musky smell. My eyes fluttered closed and his nose touched mine. Then abruptly he pulled away and my eyes opened slowly. He was looking out the window in frustration his jaw set.

"What are you confused about?" he asked changing the subject.

"Everything," I mumbled my face burning from his touch. Embry turned to me and scowled. "It's true," I said putting my hands up in defense. Embry stared at me for a minute and smiled sadly.

"I should be the one apologizing Ray," Embry said quietly. I shook my head but Embry quickly pulled me into a tight embrace. I snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed. He let go of me slowly and smiled. He hopped out of the car and I followed suit. We walked up to the large house hand in hand. I knocked quietly and the door swung open. We cautiously stepped inside and it was definitely a sight to see.

The hallway was strewn with empty beer cans and plastic cups. The music was still blaring from farther into the house. There were people lying all over the place. I was pretty sure I smelled vomit somewhere. Hailey was sitting in a guy lap I had never seen before. I quickly walked over to her shaking her shoulder.

"Oh hey babe! What's the haps?" Hailey sputtered. I pulled her arm and she stumbled out of the guys reach. "Pushy much?" Hailey pouted.

"Were taking you home Hail," I said yanking her arm. She nodded her eyes elsewhere. I felt a large hand on my butt and I jumped.

"Yeah you don't need to go anywhere," a guy slurred. He was obviously drunk. I heard Embry growl. Hailey giggled while the guy advanced on me. My back was up against the wall and he closed his eyes if he was going to kiss me. Then he was suddenly jerked backward. Embry was livid. For the second time since I saw him as a wolf I was afraid. His lip was pulled back turning his mouth into a snarl and he was shaking visibly. His eyes had an evil look to them and his hands were clenched around the guy's t-shirt.

"Keep your hands off her," Embry snarled. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Embry he's drunk. He didn't mean it. Now let him go," I whispered in his ear. Embry loosened his grip slightly. "Please," I whispered in his ear. Embry let go of him and stepped back. I grabbed Hailey and pushed her out the door while Embry followed us. Embry got in the front seat of his truck while I towed Hailey into the back. I buckled her in as Embry started the truck. It was silent for about two miles until Hailey started giggling.

"Embry got jealous," Hailey giggled like a little school girl. I shook my head at her and tried to quiet her down.

"He wasn't jealous Hail. He was just being protective," I stated quietly. Hailey sighed hugely before rolling her eyes. I grabbed a water bottle for Hailey and one for myself opening it for her.

"Here drink this you're probably dehydrated," I said shoving the water bottle at her. Then I took a huge gulp of mine.

"Why don't you two just have sex?" Hailey asked loudly. I spit my water out and coughed while Embry swerved on the road.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. Hailey ignored me continuing on her rant.

"I mean why not be friends with benefits because with Embry there would obviously be plenty of benefits." I couldn't turn to see the look on Embry's face. I was too embarrassed and it was probably filled with disgust or worse shame. "Remember that one time when I said if I could sleep with anyone it would be Seth and you said-," Hailey stopped as I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Yeah Chris Recktinwald the football captain," I lied blushing furiously. Hailey made a strange expression and I removed my hand. Her face turned slightly green. "I think she's going to be sick," I yelled. Embry quickly pulled over and I hurriedly helped Hailey out of the car. She vomited continuously until she was dry heaving. I helped her back into the car and she fell asleep on my shoulder. The rest of my day was filled with a drunken Hailey and an angry Embry. Not really the best kind of day.

A/N: So next chapter will be posted in a couple days and tanks for reading. I want to hit at least thirty two reviews before I update. SO REVIEW! Or else…

Sunnygirl40 ;)


	9. No Fucking Way

Chapter 9

I pulled on Hailey's arm tiptoeing through the dark house. Embry followed quietly behind us. I slipped into Hailey's room and turned to face Embry.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked shutting the door in his face and not waiting for his reply. Hailey was giggling behind me and I turned to glare at her. I went up to her and slapped her across the face. Shocked she rubbed her face and laughed.

"What was that for?" she laughed. I scoffed at her and opened the door to find Embry nowhere in sight. I turned to her and frowned.

"I can't believe you said that stuff in the car Hailey! You can't just go around telling people to have sex! You shouldn't even be drinking and I went to a lot of trouble for you. What do I get in return? You pretty much telling Embry how I feel?" I yelled not caring who heard me. Hailey flinched and ran to the toilet. I heard her retching and I instantly felt bad. I walked into the bathroom and gently grabbed her hair holding it back. When she was down she laid her head down on the toilet seat.

"I'm really sorry Ray," she said crying now. I patted her on the back and helped her stand. I walked her into my bedroom to find Embry setting a glass of water and pain killers on the bedside table.

"I thought she might need these," Embry said quietly. I nodded and smiled weakly at him helping Hailey into her bed.

"If you need anything else Hailey just call me," I sighed handing her the pills. She nodded and swallowed them obediently. I hugged her walked out the room shutting the door behind me.

"What now?" Embry asked.

"Will you take me home? It's been a really long day," I shifted my weight awkwardly. Embry nodded and grabbed my hand squeezing it gently. The ride was strangely not awkward. I think Embry was pretending he hadn't heard what Hailey said which was fine with me. When we reached the house my heart pounded against my chest.

"Ray everything will be fine but I think it would be better if I didn't come inside," Embry said and I nodded. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead lingering longer than he should. But that was probably my mind playing tricks on me. I slowly got out of the car trudging to the front door. I opened it carefully and found the foyer empty. I hesitantly walked into the kitchen to find Devon sipping his coffee.

"Good afternoon Ray," he said solemnly. I sighed and went over and hugged him. He seemed surprised but he willing returned my embrace.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Devon didn't say anything and I heard a gasp.

"Ray your alright! Thank goodness!" Abby cried running forward and hugging me. "Why are you wearing a sling," Abby asked concerned.

"When I fell I fractured it," I said avoiding there gaze. Devon huffed and Abby nodded.

"They told you didn't they?" Devon asked.

"Told me about what exactly?" I asked cautiously.

"Werewolves," Devon stated. I did a double take and my mouth fell open.

"You knew before me?" I asked angrily. I wasn't angry at them I was furious with Embry. Why would he tell them?

"Sam told me you wouldn't find out until you were eighteen. Couldn't he just wait eight more months?" Devon mumbled to himself.

"Embry didn't tell me. A vampire attacked me," I said lifting my arm for emphasis. Abby gasped and Devon actually looked scared.

"Ray I'm so sorry we didn't know," Devon apologized. He stood up and grabbed me in a bone crunching hug. Abby was crying quietly and I grabbed her hand smiling weakly.

"Is that all they told you?" Devon asked hesitantly.

"Yes what else do I need to know?" I asked.

"Did he tell you about imprinting the soul mate thing?" Devon asked. Abby clamped her hand over his mouth. I looked at them in confusion.

"You should get some sleep sweetie," Abby suggested pushed me upstairs. I nodded my head my restless night catching up with me. I stumbled up the stairs and collapsed on my bed falling asleep quickly.

_ It was dark complete and utter darkness. The only sound was my labored breathing. I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was physically unable to move. This should have scared me but I was more scared of someone I knew would find me. I couldn't hear him but I knew he was watching me, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. My heart rate sped up as I thought of my death. I was ready. I knew it was going to happen. No one could save me. I was alone. I was cut off from the rest of the world and from the one I needed most. I needed Embry. I needed him like I needed air to breath. He kept me afloat. My death didn't seem as bad as long as he was safe. I suddenly felt the presence of my nightmare lurking forward. _

_ My heart seemed to stop as I waited for the inevitable. I suddenly say a spark of color in my peripheral vision. I turned me head slightly and say the red eyes glinting in the darkness. I didn't scream or try to run. It would have been useless. The eyes came closer to reveal a pale man with curly long brown hair. He was catlike in his movements as he crept closer. Now he was close enough to touch me and he leaned forward inhaling. I felt his mouth on my neck and I closed my eyes again._

_ "Time is running out," he whispered blowing his sweet breath in my face. My last thought was Embry I love you and then I felt the searing pain. I was gone. _

I sat upright in bed gasping for breath as I struggled not to scream. I was shaking and sweat was dripping off of me. I looked at me clock and it read 4:30am. I sighed and lay back down my head rolling from fatigue. I shut my eyes tightly curling into a tight ball. I wished for sleep to take me and I slipped away.

I woke up to the smell of expo marker. I groaned and rolled over burrowing under my covers. I heard deep laughter and I shot up from bed. I saw Quil spinning an expo marker around and Seth laughing. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was really awake. I noticed something black on my arm. I inspected it more closely and gasped. It read RAY LOVES EMBRY. I lifted my other arm and saw it written on my hand. I stood up pushing Seth out of my way and running to the bathroom. It was written on my arms, legs and plastered on my forehead.

"Who wrote this?" I shrieked. Quil and Seth were leaning casually against the door. They laughed and Quil raised his hand.

"I just thought it was time for some truth," he laughed. My blood was boiling and I could feel my hands itch to hit something.

"That's not true," I choked out.

"You're seriously denying it?" Seth asked. Quil smirked and walked to my room. I pushed past Seth and ran after Quil.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I ran into his chest and looked up. He was holding my diary. Oh no this was bad. "You can't read that," I shrieked panicking.

"Why not? Since you have no feelings for Embry no big deal right?" Quil laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked close to tears.

"I'm tired of Embry moping around all the time and both of you being stupid," Quil said angrily. I jumped up trying to grab my diary but Quil threw it to Seth.

"Dear Diary, I don't know what to do anymore. Embry doesn't even know I exist. I love him and he never will even like me," Seth read aloud. I was crying now and pounding on Seth's chest but he wouldn't stop. Quil picked me up and I struggled against him.

"I hate you!" I screamed struggling against him. Then the door burst open and everyone froze. Embry was standing in the doorway shaking in anger.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Embry yelled. Quil flinched away from him and quickly put me on my feet. Quil looked at me and I pleaded to him with my eyes.

"Uhh…, well I'll tell you out in the hall," Quil pulled Embry out the door. Seth slammed his large frame against the door since it didn't have a lock.

"Let me in Seth," Embry roared. He slammed against the door and Seth looked at me. He mouthed the word clean. I ran to my bedside table and splashed water on my arms. I used a towel to frantically rub off the marker.

"Hurry," Seth grunted as Embry hit the door again. Seth fell forward and Embry slammed open the door. I didn't have time to get my forehead so I wrapped the towel around my head. Quil looked at me apologetically holding my diary behind his back. Embry looked at me and pulled me into a warm embrace. I hadn't realized I was still crying and I quickly tried to wipe them away. Embry pulled me closer and I snuggled into his chest. I felt the towel slip off of my head and I quickly tried to grab it back. Embry let go of me and looked at me in confusion. I covered my forehead with my hand and I felt my tears resurface. He gently pulled my hand away and I let out a sob. I felt his finger trace the letters.

I was completely shocked when Embry smiled. I looked at him and he smiled brighter hugging me. I pushed him away confused. I turned and ran from the room. I heard Embry yell my name but I kept going. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked obviously confused.

"I don't need your sympathy Embry. I am a big girl and I can deal with my own feelings. I'm sorry I feel this way but I can't help it," I cried pulling away from him.

"Ray I imprinted," Embry said quietly. I didn't turn to look at him. My heart was pounding in my chest. Imprint? I vaguely remember Devon saying imprinting and soulmates in the same sentence. Oh no he found someone else. I felt like he was ripping me apart. I let out a sob.

"Couldn't you have told me sooner? So I would know not to waste my time? I always knew I wasn't good enough for you," I cried.

"Not good enough? You're not making any sense Ray," Embry said concerned.

"Who is she?" I asked crying.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Who did you imprint on?" I asked quietly.

"I imprinted on you Ray. I love you," Embry said smiling. I think I just had a brain aneurysm.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I love you Ray," Embry smiled gently caressing my cheek.

"NO! FUCKING! WAY!"

A/N: Yippee Embry finally told her! So review I want to at least reach 37. Random number I know. So review or I won't update! I know I'm evil. So thanks for reading and don't forget to review


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note

Hey Guys,

I know I haven't updated in awhile! I have exams all week and then I graduate! Yeah! So I will post…, eventually. Probably. So I want to change the title of Full Moon. **WAY TO BORING. **I had a couple ideas tell me what you think!

It takes Two

Isn't it Ironic?

Driven by Love

If he really loved me

Reply XOXO

Sunnygirl40 ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey readers!

Okay I am graduating tomorrow! I'm oobber excited! So I haven't updated in forever because my life has been crazy. But I will as soon as I can! So I will post…, eventually. Probably. So I want to change the title of Full Moon. **WAY TO BORING. **I had a couple ideas tell me what you think!

It takes Two

Isn't it Ironic?

Driven by Love

If he really loved me

Reply XOXO

Sunnygirl40 ;)


End file.
